


Breaking Point

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Serialkiller!joel, pyscho!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets pushed around a lot. But how much can one person take before they break. And what will he do when a solution is given to him from Joel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Gavin threw his controller down. It was another time when everyone had ganged up on him and made it their express purpose to not win the tower of pimps. And he was getting tired of it. It was one thing when he threw the game and just dicked around, but he’d been really trying today. And he’d been repaid by being killed at every turn. Everyone was laughing and Geoff was celebrating his win.   
“Good game, Gav.” Michael laughed.  
Gavin muttered under his breath and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. He made his way to the break room, bumping into Joel on the way. He grunted and kept going.  
“What’s up buddy?” Joel asked, following him now.  
Gavin muttered something and began going through the cupboards, closing them with more force than necessary. Joel sat and watched him passively. Gavin finally settled on just getting a glass of water, shutting the faucet forcefully when his glass was full. He turned around and leaned back against the counter, not drinking but merely holding it in front of him.   
“So what happened?” Joel asked when he saw Gavin wasn’t going to saw anything.  
Gavin shrugged. “Just losing again.”  
Joel nodded knowingly. “Not by choice I take it?”  
Anger flashed across Gavin’s face and he nodded tightly. “Yeah. Again.”  
Joel smiled and walked over to Gavin, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know, you can take care of that problem.”  
Gavin gave him a questioning look, to which Joel just walked away.  
“You know where to find me.” He called, walking back upstairs.  
Gavin stood there thinking about what Joel could’ve meant by ‘taking care of the problem’. It was cryptic but had a dark tone to it. Did Joel mean what Gavin was thinking he meant. This train of thought was interrupted by Ray walking in.  
“Hey, Vav. No hard feelings?”  
Gavin smiled tightly. “Nah. Course not.”  
Ray smiled and put his arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “Awesome. Wanna get lunch?”  
Gavin nodded and set down his untouched water. He’d think about what Joel talked about later. For now he’d just try to get through the rest of the day.  
-  
The next day wasn’t any better. Halfway through the recording Michael tackled Gavin, causing him to cut his arm open. The recording had been paused while Gavin went to take care of it. While he was wrapping his arm up he caught sight of Joel watching from the stairs with a knowing smile. Gavin shook the thoughts that went through his mind and cleaned up the mess on the counter. For the rest of the day Gavin was silent and he ended up winning the day’s Let’s Play, though he’s positive that they did it out of pity for him being injured. No one tried talking to him the rest of the day aside from Michael muttering an apology when Gavin had first came back in.  
It was the pity that pissed Gavin off even more. He didn’t want or need their fucking pity. He was done with their shit.  
Over the next few days Gavin became more aggressive towards his fellow Achievement Hunters. He also won more often than he usually did. And he knew they were letting him win. More pity. Coupled with the burning that still radiated from his cut, fueled his anger more.   
He decided to text Joel. At the very least to vent, Joel seemed to know what he was going through, though Gavin wasn’t sure how he’d know that. Joel’s reply was almost instant, telling him to come up to his office since he wasn’t busy at the moment. Gavin stood and made his way up to Joel’s office. He knocked on the door even though it was open.  
“Close the door.” Joel said by way of greeting.  
Gavin did as he was told and sat down. Joel sat there, seeming to access Gavin for a moment before speaking.  
“Finally had enough have you?”  
Gavin nodded with a blank expression. Joel seemed rather pleased.  
“You and I have something in common. And I think that can be very beneficial to us both.”  
Gavin sat in silence, waiting for Joel to continue. His pitch seemed too good to be true.  
“You see, all we have to do is take care of them all. And our problem is solved.”  
Take care of? Did that mean harm them? Gavin wasn’t sure he wanted a very permanent solution. Though as he thought more about it, it sounded very nice. Gavin grinned a bit manically.  
“Perhaps it can be.” Gavin finally responded and his own grin was mirrored on Joel’s face.  
Joel stood and held out his hand and Gavin took it.  
“Partners.”   
And they shook.


End file.
